Recent improvements in adaptive optical system wavefront correction have introduced an improved integrated wavefront correction module which combines in a single integrated package both the tip-tilt error correction and high spatial and temporal frequency wavefront error correction. See co-pending U.S. patent application, entitled, Integrated Wavefront Correction Module, Ealey et al. (XIN-110J) filed on even date herewith, owned by the same assignee as the instant application and herein incorporated in its entirety by this reference. This dramatically reduces the size, cost, and complexity of the equipment. However, some problems persist. Tip-tilt correction rotations are not constrained to be about the center of the mirror which can introduce translation errors and beam steering inaccuracy. In addition, the tip-tilt compensation provided by such a module is a function of the stroke of the actuators and is uniform across the power spectral band while the tip-tilt error is not.